Brothers
by OnceinYourLife
Summary: A collection of all-dialogue shorts about the relationship between brothers, Nikko and Stavros! ENJOY!


I. The Admiral

WHAT'S HAPPENING? Basically, I have it in my mind that Stavros and Nikko's father is an admiral. Nikko has just received all A's and a B on his report card.

DISCLAIMER I do not own Spectacular! or any of its characters. That is allll Nickelodeon's! I just play with it for my amusement! : )

AUTHOR'S NOTE This is my first Spectacular! fanfiction and, actually, my first fanfiction to ever be posted on ! So, try to be kind, please. I know it's short, but I'm hoping to think of a bunch! Alright, enough of my babbling! Just read, review, and enjoy!

"Stavros, don't."

"What? Why not?"

"The Admiral won't appreciate it."

"What do you mean he won't appreciate it?"

"Oh, please, you know what he does. You'll tell him, and then he'll say, 'Mm, a B? In what?' You'll tell him, 'Calculus.' He'll sigh and say, 'Right, and why wasn't it an A?' and you'll say, 'Because it's a hard class, sir.' And he'll say –"

"Okay, okay, Nikko, I get it."

"Don't call him."

"I won't."

Think I should continue? Well, I'm just going to continue anyway! : D

* * *

II. The Holidays

WHAT'S HAPPENING? It's Christmas! Stavros and Nikko's brother (Bilius) and sister (Lalaine) as well as their families (Bilius's wife and two kids; Lalaine's husband) are staying with Nikko and Stavros.

DISCLAIMER I do not own Spectacular! or any of its characters.

AUTHOR'S NOTE Just enjoy! Oh, and review, please! : )

"Hey, bro, can I ask for a favor?"

"Depends. Try me."

"I was wondering if Courtney could come over for dinner tomorrow."

"Nikko, I'm already cooking for eight!"

"Then how hard will it really be to cook for nine?"

"Do we even have enough room at the table for nine?"

"Why can't Michael and James sit at their own table?"

"Hey, those are your nephews!"

"Yours too. Doesn't mean they don't annoy the crap out of me."

"Look, Bilius and Lalaine are staying with us for the holidays. That means their families stay too. Get over it"

"I'm already over it. But, you're ignoring my original question. I just want Courtney to be able to meet everyone. How often is it that the entire Alexander clan is under one roof, eh?"

"Fine. But you are not getting seconds."

Yep, definitely still going to continue… just not sure when! Hopefully soon!

* * *

III. The Curfew

WHAT'S HAPPENING? Nikko wants his curfew to be extended.

DISCLAIMER I do not own Spectacular! or any of its characters. However, I do wish I could get a nice slice of that NGF… mmm!

"I was thinking.. one."

"Hah, try again."

"Come on, what's the big deal?"

"You're sixteen. You are not staying out until one o'clock in the morning. The end."

"Stavros, you're being unreasonable. Everyone else has a curfew of one o'clock or later!"

"Well, sorry, you're not everyone else. You're my little brother, and you'll do what I say."

"But it would just be this one night! I have to go to this concert!"

"You do not have to go to the concert."

"Fine. I really, really, really want to go to this concert. Don't sigh at me!"

"Don't roll your eyes at me!"

"Please, I am begging you to reconsider this."

"You know, I can deny those pathetic puppy dog eyes of yours. I'm not Courtney."

"What about 12:30?

Well?"

"Alright, okay. But, I swear, if you show up at 12:31, you're grounded for a month."

Oh, look! This chapter ended up being much sooner than expected! It's currently 3:30 A.M., though, and I fear it is time for me to rest. Hopefully a new chapter will be ready for you soon!

* * *

IV. The Fight

WHAT'S HAPPENING? Nikko's head is bleeding - Stavros to the rescue!

DISCLAIMER I do not own Spectacular! or any of its characters.

AUTHOR'S NOTE I actually have a second version of this story. I think I might just edit the second one to work with a different storyline. Also, this is the longest one, length-wise. Not the longest one word-wise, though. Anyway, enjoy!

"Ouch, careful."

"Sit still."

"I am sitting still!"

"No, you're not. You're squirming."

"Is it still bleeding?"

"That's why I'm holding this rag to your head!"

"Gee, sorry. No need to get snappy."

"I'm not – … sorry.

Do you even realize how stupid this was?"

"It wasn't stupid! I was defending my honor."

"What did Courtney think?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"She didn't care. We're still broken up, I guess."

"Then was it really worth getting a giant gash in your head to fight Royce for a girl who doesn't care?"

"You weren't there."

"Then explain the situation to me.

No?"

"She was upset. And Royce wouldn't leave her alone. I freaked out.

I'm sorry."

"Did you at least do some damage to him?"

"Definitely."

"Good. I hate that little prick."

Yes? No? Revieeew, please!

* * *

V. The Monster

WHAT'S HAPPENING? Nikko is hurt – Stavros to the rescue!

DISCLAIMER I do not own Spectacular! or any of its characters. All belong to Face (oh, yeah, FACE).

AUTHOR'S NOTE Yeah, I just decided to post the second version of chapter four with a different twist. You are NOT experiencing deja vu - it really does start the same way as the last chapter! This one's kind of dramatic, actually. I'll probably go further with this whole concept… later. : )

"Ouch, careful."

"Sit still."

"I am sitting still."

"No you're not. You're squirming."

"Is it still bleeding?"

"It's a head wound. Of course it's still bleeding.

You know, I remember when you were little. You must have been five or six, learning how to ride a bike. You fell over and over again, and Mom would scoop you up off of the pavement and kiss the scratch. One second you'd be screaming your head off. The next, you're back on the bike, totally fine."

"You're smiling."

"Hm?"

"I've never seen you smile when talking about Mom."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"Do you smile when you think of her?"

"Stavros, I can't even remember her as a human being. More as a monster. After she got sick, she wasn't my mom anymore."

"Nikko, don't say that."

"It's true. I just see her sunken in eyes and her chapped lips. She wasn't real to me. You were lucky. You knew her as your mom, not your chore."

"Does it still hurt?"

"No."

Ah, a nice twist, hm? Please tell me someone understood the irony/significance of that last line. Please just tell me someone is reading this! REVIEW! Sooo, which version is better?

* * *

VI. The Pizza

WHAT'S HAPPENING? It's dinnertime, and Nikko's writing in a notebook.

DISCLAIMER I do not own Spectacular! or any of its characters.

AUTHOR'S NOTE Trying to get a little less dramatic with this one… REVIEW, PLEASE! I hate sounding desperate. I know this story has only been out for a day, but I just want to know what you guys think! REVIEW! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO! : D

"Nikko, I'm ordering pizza! What do you want?"

"I don't care. You pick."

"What are you working on?"

"Nothing."

"Right, 'nothing' must be really important if you're going to slam the notebook in big brother's face."

"Just order your pizza."

"I can't just order a pizza without your input."

"Stavros, you're a big boy. You can dial a phone."

"Ha-ha-ha, fine. I'll just order my pizza with anchovies, pineapple, and red peppers, and you can starve."

"Anchovies? Seriously?"

"Oh yeah."

"Why are you so weird?"

"Have you met me?

Would you like your own pizza?"

"May I have my own pizza?"

"Hm, that depends. Let me see that notebook, and we'll talk."

"Stavros, come on, you really don't want to see this."

"Oh, yeah, I really do.

Come on, cough it up!"

"Fine. Just don't la – Or, okay, just take it.

Well?

You know, I really don't like that face."

"Do you really feel like this?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Dude."

"It's not funny!"

"It's cute."

"It's not cute. It's depressing."

"It's not depressing! Courtney just needs some time.

Why don't you show her this?"

"What?"

"Show her how you feel! Women love this stuff."

"Great advice coming from the man who hasn't been able to keep a girlfriend for more than five minutes."

"Hey –"

"Yeah, yeah. Just go order your pizza. I'll eat the anchovies. And I'll deal with my Courtney problem.

Eventually."

* * *

VII. The Exam

WHAT'S HAPPENING? Waking up in the morning!

DISCLAIMER I do not own Spectacular! or any of its characters.

AUTHOR'S NOTE For some reason, this one just made me laugh.. probably a lot more than it should have! Also, this is the shortest (word-wise) chapter yet!

"Get up."

"Mmm, no."

"Come on, Nikko, we have to leave soon!"

"What time is it?"

"Seven o'clock. Monday morning. I've got work. You've got school. We do this every week.

Get up!"

"Fine."

"I've got eggs. Come eat."

"I'm not hungry."

"Don't you have an exam today?"

"Oh.. yeah."

"Then you're eating.

Did you study?"

"Sure."

"Nikko –"

"Stavros, yes, I studied, okay?"

"Did you study a lot? Are you prepared?"

"Hah, dude, calm down. I'm ready. I've been studying for a long time. I'm going to ace this thing. Just wait."

"You sure are confident."

"Well…"

"You know, if you bring back a bad grade on this test –"

"That's not going to happen."

"It will if you don't eat your breakfast."

"I really don't think your eggs are going to get me an A, but thanks."

"Leaving already?"

"Yeah, big day, you know?"

"Say, what's that exam in anyway?"

"Gym."

PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

VIII. The Staple Gun

DISCLAIMER I do not own Spectacular! or any of its characters.

AUTHOR'S NOTE Personally, this is my least favorite chapter so far. Buuut, this is the longest (chapter-wise) Spectacular! fanfiction to date! Woo! I feel special! And, yet, no one is reviewing…

"You want to what?"

"I just want to put some posters up."

"With a staple gun."

"With a staple gun, yeah.

What's the big deal?"

"The big deal is – we don't own this place! You can't just put holes in the wall."

"Tiny holes, miniscule!"

"But multiple tiny holes really just equal one big hole. No."

"Come on, Stavros, you're hindering my right to self expression!"

"Right to self expression? I don't remember that in the Constitution."

"You know what I mean."

"Draw a picture! Write a novel! There's your self expression."

"Why are you so against me?"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me – why do you always shoot down everything I want to do?"

"Probably because most of the things you suggest are insane."

"They are not!"

"Putting apple in a fruit smoothie: insane. Throwing away your future for a rock band: insane. Jazz hands: insane. Stapling posters to a wall that you do not own: insane!"

"Thanks. I really appreciate that."

"I don't think you're insane. I just think you have crazy ideas."

"Is there a difference?

Well?"

"No staple gun, okay?"

Even though no one is really reviewing, I'm going to keep posting. Maybe someone will catch on eventually.

* * *

IX. The Dance

WHAT'S HAPPENING? Spectacular has just performed a concert, and Stavros came to watch! Nikko and Stavros are now reflecting on the performance!

DISCLAIMER I do not own Spectacular! or any of its characters.

AUTHOR'S NOTE You guys do understand that this story is solely dialogue between Nikko and Stavros, right? I think that might be the root of some confusion. Also, these things are not in any chronological order. Although it's all the same universe, each story does not necessarily happen one after the other. It's very scattered, and that's kind of the point. Each chapter is just supposed to be a unique moment between the brothers that kind of gives you a new insight into their relationship! Maybe by the end of all this, I'll wrap it all together. Not making any promises, though. OKAY, READ, REVIEW, AND ENJOY!

"What'd you think?"

"It was good, Nikko, it was great. Fantastic!"

"Seriously?"

"Seriously!

What? Did you think I wouldn't like it?"

"Honestly, yeah. You were pissed when Flux crashed and burned. I didn't think my return to Spectacular would actually please you."

"Excuse me?"

"Dude, you screamed at me for, like, an hour after you found out I'd joined Spectacular!"

"That was because you lied to me! You went behind my back and betrayed my trust, not because I'm anti-show choir! Look, let's not fight right now, not in front of your friends."

"Right. Whatever."

"You were awesome, okay? I know I don't say this enough, but I'm proud of what you're doing here.

I really am."

Aw, *tear tear*. Keep reading, keep reviewing, please!

* * *

X. The Yelling

WHAT'S HAPPENING? This one actually takes place right after Stavros busts Nikko during Spectacular rehearsal. This is the intense aftermath!

DISCLAIMER I do not own Spectacular! or any of its characters

AUTHOR'S NOTE This one didn't really turn out exactly how I'd hoped. But, I just kind of stopped/gave up. Oh well. Try to enjoy it anyway!

"ARE YOU INSANE?"

"Stavros –"

"NO, SHUT UP.

Do not interrupt me.

Seriously, I cannot even believe you would do this. You lied to me. You went behind my back so you could get what you wanted! How many times did I tell you 'no'? Hm?

Answer me!"

"Like, a thousand."

"Exactly, Nikko, exactly! I told you a thousand times! You told me you had a JOB; you said you were BUCKLING DOWN! What happened to that? Instead you were gallivanting around with those crazy kids, flapping your hands around and kicking your feet!

Hey, do NOT start laughing! You are being lectured!"

"Right, sorry."

"I said NO MORE BANDS! I said –"

"Spectacular isn't a band. It's a group."

"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT NOT INTERRUPTING ME?

I just can't believe you would do this. You wasted all of your time on this stupid dancing thing. And for what? The girl? You barely even gave Amy the time of day! You know, seriously, when you got kicked out of Flux, I thought it was going to be a positive step for you! I thought that maybe, maybe just this once, you'd actually do something worthwhile. You would actually start pulling your weight around here. And, now, I realize you've been lying to me. For months. I'm just... disappointed, Nikko. Really, really disappointed.

Well?

Anything to say for yourself?"

"Stavros, I'm sorry. I really am.

But, joinging Spectacular wasn't a mistake.

And I don't regret it."

Intense, yes?

* * *

XI. The Text Messaging

DISCLAIMER I do not own Spectacular! or any of its characters.

AUTHOR'S NOTE I have decided to fill you all in on where I imagined all of these chapters taking place! Maybe that'll help with picturing it yourself. All-dialogue fics can get really confusing without the action being detailed, so, I don't know. Hopefully an explanation on the setting will get more people reading/helping with comprehension!

SETTING

Chapter One – The kitchen in their apartment. Nikko is sitting on a bar stool. Stavros is behind the counter and relatively near a house phone.

Chapter Two – Close to the door of their apartment. Both standing next to the railing of the stairs that lead to the door.

Chapter Three – Stavros is on the couch, reading a newspaper. Nikko is standing in front of him.

Chapter Four – Nikko is sitting on the edge of the sink in a bathroom. Stavros is standing in front of him. Anyone seen Milk? I pictured it as the same way Harvey was helping Scott after the riot.

Chapter Five – Same as Chapter Four.

Chapter Six – Stavros is in the kitchen. Nikko is on the couch. After noticing that Nikko is working on something, Stavros moves from the kitchen to sit by Nikko on the couch. The television is on.

Chapter Seven – Nikko is in his bed. Stavros is standing next to him. At Nikko's "Fine." the two move to the kitchen and sit to eat breakfast.

Chapter Eight – Both are in Nikko's bedroom

Chapter Nine – Both are in the audience of Nikko's school auditorium.

Chapter Ten – Both are in Stavros's car. Stavros is driving. Nikko is in the passenger seat.

Chapter Eleven – Same as Chapter Ten.

"Stavros, chill. It's one detention."

"Yeah, a detention for having your cell phone out in class!"

"What's the big deal?"

"The big deal is just that! You shouldn't be text messaging when you're supposed to be learning."

"We weren't even doing anything in that class! There was nothing to learn!"

"Still. You know how I feel about cell phones. A cell phone is for –"

"Emergencies only. Not as a social networking tool."

"No one appreciates your mocking."

"I appreciate it."

"Exactly. No one."

"Well, no one appreciates your ugly face."

"Really? That's the best you could come up with?"

"Shut up."

"Give me your phone."

"Seriously, Stavros? You're going to take my phone?"

"Yes, I am. Now, give it. You will get this back when you prove that you can use it responsibly."

"And how am I supposed to do that if you won't let me use it?"

"Figure it out."

"Brilliant. Now, when I'm on the side of the road in a ditch, I won't even be able to call for help!"

"I could always ground you too. That way, there's no chance of you ending up in a ditch! "

"Your threats are pathetic.

I think I'll stick to figuring it out, thanks."

"Suit yourself."

So, spring break is over. I might not be updating as frequently as I have been, but I will certainly still be updating! This story WILL get to chapter twenty! REVIEW!

* * *

XII. The Royce

WHAT'S HAPPENING? Courtney and Nikko are over.. for good.

DISCLAIMER I do not own Spectacular! or any of its characters.

"Him, Stavros. Of all the people in the world, she chooses him."

"Man, you've got to get over this Royce thing."

"Do NOT dignify him by using his name!"

"You've lost it."

"No, she's the one who's lost it! She's the one who can't even figure out how big of a creep he really is."

"Courtney just needs some time."

"You always say that! Why do you always say that?"

"Why are you so hung up on this whole Royce thing?"

"Stop saying his name!"

"I apologize."

"This is all his fault!"

"How is it his fault?"

"He took her away from me! He's the reason we aren't together anymore!"

"Nikko, that was her choice."

"Don't say that."

"It's true, and you know it. But you can't face that, can you? You're still clinging to whatever shred of her you have left, that crazy notion that she'll actually come back to you, that she still cares about you. Well, guess what? She's done, Nikko. She broke up with you. You can whine and you can throw your entire life away for her all you want, but I'm sure as hell not going to sit here and listen to it. You're sixteen. You're going to have a lot of girls in your life. It's been three months since she broke up with you. She's over it. When will you be?

Nikko, I'm –"

"Don't. You're right. I guess I just.. I don't know. I got used to always having her around."

"I know this is hard. And I'm sorry.

But, now, maybe, you can muster the strength to move on?"

"Yeah.

Tomorrow."

Read, review, enjoy. Sorry this is so late! Hopefully I'll get a new chapter up soon, though! :)

* * *

XIII. The Question

WHAT'S HAPPENING? Nikko is making a proposition to Stavros.

DISCLAIMER I do not own Spectacular! or any of its characters.

AUTHOR'S NOTE I am so sorry I haven't updated in so many months! Not that anyone really seems to care... 12 reviews is all? :( But it is now summertime, and I'm hoping to get this thing finished soon! I have also just kind of had my heart broken, so it will be very nice to put some of that into the writing. Courtney/Nikko fans, get ready!

"Can we get a dog?"

"Can we, what?"

"A dog, Stavros, can we get a dog?"

"You are enough of a handful. There is no way I'm cleaning up after another animal."

"Ha, very funny. You wouldn't have to do anything! I'd take care of him myself!"

"No, you wouldn't."

"Yes, I would."

"No, you wouldn't. You barely even do your homework. You are incapable of taking responsibility!"

"I can be responsible."

"Name one time you've done the responsible thing."

"Um, well, there was that one… um –"

"Exactly. No dog. But I would be open to a house plant!"

Read, review, enjoy! :D


End file.
